


Patience Is A Virtue

by neptunewarrior



Category: Carmilla (Web Series), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-01-02
Updated: 2015-01-18
Packaged: 2018-03-05 00:38:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 19,327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3098471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/neptunewarrior/pseuds/neptunewarrior
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Carmilla - Hogwarts AU</p><p>The journey of Laura Hollis and Carmilla Karnstein through their years at Hogwarts.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Do not own any of the characters nor Harry Potter, unfortunately. All of this is based on a small idea that I got from watching the awesome Carmilla series and being a hardcore harry potter fan. That is all.

Coming from a long line of strong, powerful wizards, Carmilla Karnstein was not in the least surprised when her mother handed her Hogwarts letter with an almost bored “make us proud." She had not even bothered to make eye contact with the girl. Instead, she walked over to her end of the long, black dinning table for breakfast.

Ever since she could remember, there were only three things her mother cared for: reputation, status, and power. She never had to fret about her Ministry acquaintances talking behind her back because they were both, too afraid to do so and too preoccupied with every other family scandal. In any case, there were never scandals of the Karnsteins to be talked about. The Karnsteins were respectable.

Well, respectable to the ignorant outside world.

To Carmilla, her perfect family was nothing more than a façade. Her admirable ancestry consisted of cruel wizards who stopped at nothing to have power. But even though she was not interested in any of that, she was too intimidated by her mother to risk their pretenses.

She had expectations. She would do great things, during and after Hogwarts. She would leave her own mark in the Karnstein history.

And so, with a small, yet firm thank you, 11-year old Carmilla continued eating in silence. Her Hogwarts letter pushed aside, unopened.

* * *

 "Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry?"

"Yes, honey."

"But how? Witchcraft? Does this mean I'm a witch?"

"Honey, I never told you this because I didn't know how but... yes, you have magic. And your mum... well she had magic as well."

"But you don't?"

"No, I don't."

11-year old Laura contemplated what to ask her father next.

"Did she go to this school?"

"She did actually."

And that was enough for her to make up her mind.

"Then I want to go to this school too." She reached up to hug her father.

Her mum had died in a tragic accident when she was a lot younger, leaving barely any memories of her for Laura. And so, always wanting to feel a stronger connection with her mum, something told her going to Hogwarts was a step in the right direction.

* * *

 "Want to see me turn that dude's hair into straw?"

Laura turned around and saw a lanky boy wiggling his eyebrows at her. Her father had gone to try and find where platform 9 3/4 was, leaving her awkwardly standing around with her belongings.

"Uh...sure. But, won't you get in trouble for using magic?”

The boy shrugged and reached for his wand from his jean pocket. He waved it, but before he could utter a word, a voice stopped him.

“Please don’t tell me you’re that big of an idiot, Brody.” They both turned around to see a tall red-head walking towards them.

“It’s Kirsch, Lawrence.”

“Whatever.” The red-head rolled her eyes before switching her gaze to Laura. Smiling, she stretched out her hand, “Hi, I’m Danny.”

Laura smiled up at her and shook her hand, “Nice to meet you Danny. I’m Laura Hollis.”

Brody purposely broke their holding hands by stepping between them and faced Laura, “And I go by Kirsch. I can already tell we’re going to be good bros, Laura.”

Danny once again rolled her eyes, “As much as I want to hear him go into the “bro code” with you Laura, we should all be getting on the train by now. It’ll be leaving soon and I do not plan on being left behind.”

The other two nodded before Laura’s eyes went wide, “Wait! My dad is still out there looking for it. I don’t want to go without at least saying goodbye!”

“Is that him?” Kirsch asked, pointing behind Laura. A man was jogging over to them.

“Laura! Honey, I’m so sorry. I’ve searched the entire station and can’t find platform 9 and 3/4. Seriously, could these wizards make it any harder?” He finished out of breath and had to bend over.

“It’s okay! I think I met someone who might. Oh I mean—where are my manners! Dad, this is Danny and this is Kirsch.”

Danny took a step forward and stuck out her hand at the man, “Hello Mr. Hollis, it’s nice to meet you. And Laura is right, I happen to know where platform 9 and 3/4 is.”

Mr. Hollis beamed at the girl and shook her hand, “It’s a pleasure to meet you Danny. And it would be great if you could show us where it is,” He rubs the back of his neck, “you know, for future reference.”

“Not a problem. Follow me.”

* * *

Laura stopped in her tracks when she peeked into a compartment and saw it emptier than the rest. She was tired of looking for a place to sit so she stuck her head in and asked, “Um, hi there. Would you two mind if my friends and I sat here? It’s just that there are no empty compartments and most are already full.”

“Of course not! Come in!” The girl with long curly ginger hair replied. The other one stayed silent, but did not take their eyes off of the group entering the small room.

“Uh, hi.” Laura realized she already said that and turned pink, “I mean, I’m Laura and these are my friends, Kirsch and Danny.” The other two mutter a hello. to them.

“It’s nice to meet you Laura, Kirsch and Danny. My name is Lola—well Perry, just call me Perry. And this,” glances at her friend, “is Susan.”

For the first time Susan spoke, “Perry! You know I don’t— ugh hi.”

—

“So what houses do you think you will be sorted into?” Danny asks the group, who were all digging in a pile of sweets. They all look at each other and shrug.

“I hope I get into Gryffindor,” the tall red-head says.

“I don’t know, Hufflepuff sounds nice,” Perry says and Susan nods in agreement.

“Bro, I totally want to be on the Gryffindor quidditch team. I would totally rock their colors.”

Ignoring Danny’s scoff, they all turn to Laura, waiting for her input.

“Um, I’m not sure… I haven’t given it much thought.” Which was a lie because Laura was really nervous about getting sorted. To be honest, she was incredibly nervous about everything regarding Hogwarts. Coming from a small town, she had never considered going so far from home, let alone go to school of magic to learn to be a good witch. She was still trying to process everything, but so far she was proud of taking it fairly well.

“I definitely see you as a Gryffindor or Ravenclaw. Don’t worry, all you have to do is sit on a stool and let the Sorting Hat choose for you.”

Laura appreciated Danny’s words; it gave her a tiny bit of relief knowing that she would not have to end up making a decision.

* * *

 “Welcome to Hogwarts. Now, in a few moments, you will pass through these doors and join your classmates. But before you can take your seats you must be sorted into your houses. They are Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff, and Slytherin. While you are here, your house will be like your family. Your triumphs will earn you house points. Any rule breaking, and you will lose points. At the end of the year, the house with the most points is awarded the house cup. Any questions?”

Professor McGonagall looks over the body of students standing below her.

“Good. The sorting ceremony will begin momentarily.” She leaves.

The students begin to talk amongst themselves; some anxious, others excited.

Kirsch nudges Laura, “My bro Will thinks that he and I are going to be sorted into Slytherin. I’m sorta nervous. I don’t really want to be in that house.”

Laura knew the general idea of each house. Gryffindor was for the brave. Ravenclaw was for the wise. Hufflepuff was for the loyal. And Slytherin was for the ambitious and infamously known for the greedy. But even with her limited knowledge, she was certain when she replied, “Don’t worry Kirsch, I don’t think you’ll be in Slytherin.”

Kirsch did not have to say it for Laura to know he was thankful. At that moment, Professor McGonagall returned with a, “We're ready for you now.”

—

“Hufflepuff!”

“Ravenclaw!”

“Gryffindor!”

"Slytherin!"

Slowly, the large group of first years began to split into their houses.

“Brody Kirsch.”

Laura could tell he was nervous as he climbed the steps and sat on the stool. The Sorting Hat did not make things any easier.

“Hmm, your parents have done great in Slytherin. You’d fit right in. Ah yes, but that’s not where I will put you. You shall be in… Gryffindor!”

The entire Gryffindor table and Laura clapped loudly. Kirsch walked over to his new family, beaming.

“Lola Perry.”

Perry subtly squeezed Susan’s hand before going up. Even before the hat touched her head it exclaimed, “Hufflepuff!” The wave of happiness came over her face and walked to her table.

“Danny Lawrence.”

Laura really liked Danny. Although most of the time spent with her had been hearing her argue with Kirsch, she genuinely enjoyed being with her.

“Susan LaFontaine.”

Laura had not decided what she thought about Susan, but was not going to dwell in it too much. It also did not surprise her much when the Sorting Hat yelled out, “Hufflepuff!”

The Hufflepuff table erupted into applause. She watched as Susan walked over and sat next to Perry. It could have gone unnoticed, but Laura did not miss the small tug on Susan’s lips as Perry hugged their side.

“Carmilla Karnstein.”

The applause and cheers came to a stop. Laura faced forward and watched a girl go up. When the girl sat down and faced everyone, Laura’s breath hitched. The girl was obviously extremely pretty; she had long, dark hair with bangs that covered the left side of her beautifully-pale face.

—

Carmilla had a poker face on, watching straight ahead, waiting for the hat’s predictable verdict. She was a bit surprised that she had not been put in Slytherin the moment the hat was put on her head.

“This is interesting. I have placed every single one of your ancestors in Slytherin, and I never had any second guessing. Why is that I am having it with you? Hmmm, you are strong and daring. Intelligent and wise. But you keep to yourself, and what’s that?”

_Just put me in Slytherin you stupid hat._

“Are you sure? Well alright then. Slytherin it is!”

The Slytherin table exploded. Cheers, chants and applause came from the table of silver and green. Carmilla internally rolled her eyes and stood up. She gave one quick scan over the resting first years. Her eyes locked with specific individual who was staring right back. It was a rather short girl with long, light brown hair. Their eye contact only lasted a few seconds as Carmilla turned away and walked to her designated table.

—

Laura followed the girl with her eyes. She watched as Carmilla sat next to the guy Kirsch had been talking about earlier. She was so entranced that she almost missed her name being called.

“Laura Hollis.”

It took her a second too long to realize that it was indeed her turn. She sort of ran up the few stairs to the stool and clumsily sat down. Professor McGonagall placed the hat upon her head and Laura closed her eyes.

“Will you look at this? This is an interesting head to be inside of. You’re very clever and loyal… and brave. Look at all the courage there, just waiting to come out. Yes, I like what I see. I have to go with… Gryffindor!”

Laura felt like a ton of bricks had just been thrown off her shoulders. She did not have to worry about sorting anymore. She was in a house, one with Kirsch and Danny. She smiled as she handed the hat back to the professor. Before she walked over to her table, she threw one last glance at Carmilla.

If she had looked a second before, she would have seen Carmilla staring at her before quickly looking away.

* * *

_Extra note: I apologize for any mistakes. I am not an english major by any means and grammar/spelling has never been my forte. To anyone who reads this, I hope you liked the first chapter._


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: Do not own any of the characters nor Harry Potter, unfortunately. All of this is based on a small idea that I got from watching the awesome Carmilla series and being a hardcore harry potter fan. That is all.

* * *

Her schedule consisted of fairly easy courses, Carmilla was actually surprised at the lack of challenges she found. She had started reading the textbooks on her supply list the day after she received her letter, and was halfway done.

“Welcome class. My name is Arturo Moles, but I will just be Professor Moles to you.” She was currently in her morning potions class. She doubted much was going to happen on the first day of classes so she pulled out her copy of _Magical Drafts and Potions_ and tuned out the professor. 

There were 5 minutes or so left of the period when a bang was heard from across the room. Carmilla looked up from her textbook, irritated. Her eyes caught legs hanging in the air behind a desk. Said legs fell down and out came a Gryffindor.

_Of course._

“Mr…?” 

Professor Moles had his hands on his hips and was looking sternly at the embarrassed boy. 

“It’s Kirsch, Professor.”

“Mr. Kirsch, I consider myself to be a just person, but I will not have any tomfoolery going on in my classroom. Consider this your first fair warning. And as for the two of you…”

Carmilla switched her gaze to the two girls on either side of the Kirsch guy. One was a smirking redhead and the other one was Laura. She had caught her name during the sorting ceremony but had not seen her since then. Guess potions was going to be an intriguing class after all. 

“…it is in your best concern to keep your fellow classmate in his seat from now on.”

Carmilla watched as Laura and the tall redhead blushed for being put on the spotlight. She could not help but find the shorter girl’s pink cheeks adorable. As she was roaming the girl’s face, she reached eyes that looked curiously back at her. Startled, she shook her head, sat up in her seat and looked away. When she risked a glance back, Laura was already looking back at the professor. 

“Yes, Professor Moles.” The trio replied simultaneously.

“Fantanstico. Well class,” said Professor Moles digging into his cloak and pulling out a small pocket watch, “I believe our time is up. Have a good rest of your day. I promise we will get right into fixing up a recipe the next time we see each other.”

Sighing, Carmilla packed her textbook and walked to the door. She started walking down the corridor when she heard _her_ voice. 

“Danny, you really should stop bickering with Kirsch. Look what happened in there. And it's only the first day!”

“I know, I’m sorry. It’s just…it’s fun proving he’s wrong all the time.”

_Wow, how very mature of you Xena._

“It was a good thing Professor Moles didn’t see you push him off his chair. But you do have to apologize to Kirsch. It's not his fault you're a big meanie.”

There was a short moment of silence, one that Carmilla took to appreciate Laura's words. 

“Ugh, fine. Just because you and that pout are so cute. Otherwise, nothing would have convinced me.”

The need to scoff and roll her eyes was too much. Half of her wanted to turn around to gauge Laura’s reaction but the other half was dreading to see a positive one. She did not understand why. It was not like she knew the girl, nor cared.

But no matter how much she tried to deny it, fact was, she was intrigued. Her mind constantly returned to the tiny girl. 

_I’m being ridiculous._

With a huff and not a second thought, Carmilla kept on walking and did not stop until she reached her History of Magic class, sat down and pulled out her potions textbook.

* * *

Laura walked to her Defense Against the Dark Arts classroom alone. Danny had left to catch up to Kirsch who had gone to the Great Hall to swipe a quick bite before class.

“Laura hey!” She smiled when she saw Perry and Susan sitting near the front of the room. 

“Hi guys! Looks like we have a class together,” she sat in an individual desk next to Susan, “I was worried all of my classes would be shared with Slytherins.” 

Susan gave her a half-crooked smile, “That bad, huh?”

“N-no, I didn’t mean it like that. They’re fine, really. It’s just I wanted to be in class with other houses too. Y’know, diversity and all.” 

Susan and Perry looked at each other and started chuckling. Perry explained, “Don’t worry Laura, Susan was just messing with you. We heard each class is different. Let me see your schedule. I wrote down my Ravenclaw friend’s schedule so I can compare theirs to yours too.” 

Laura pulled out and handed her slate to the due. After comparing for a minute, they motioned her over.

“Mondays you have first period potions with Slytherins and then this with us. Tuesdays you have charms and Herbology with Ravenclaw. Wednesdays you have morning potions with Slytherin, Herbology with us, and Flying and Astronomy with Slytherin again.” Susan snorts and throws in a quiet _good luck_ comment before continuing, “Thursdays it’s charms with Ravenclaw and Transfiguration with us. Fridays…or should I say Friday _sssssss_ have you booked with double potions.”

Laura jokingly rolls her eyes, “How very _punny_ of you, Susan.” Susan grins because apart from Perry, no one bothered with their puns.

“Looks like you found your pun bud,” Perry threw in, quite happy that her best friend was opening up.

“Pun buds it is. But from now on, you have to call me LaFontaine or LaF. Perry here tends to introduce me by my first name when she knows I prefer LaF. ”

“Sounds good, LaF.”

* * *

“Hey watch it!”

Carmilla had turned at a corner to head to the Slytherin dormitories when someone crashed into her, making her and the person drop everything on the floor.

“Oh my—I’m sorry! So sorry!” Once again, Carmilla knew that voice. “I-I wasn’t watching where I was going, I’m sorry..” Her collision buddy dropped to the floor, anxiously trying to pick the mess up. “I’m still getting used to this place because it’s so big and all, y’know? I mean, forgive me, I’m just a first year and it’ll get easier but still, I’m sor—.”

“Do you ever stop saying sorry? You’ve said it at least three times in the last ten seconds.”

Laura looked up to see Carmilla standing there, looking at her with arms crossed. 

“Oh.” She stood up, “I’m—“

“Don’t even think about it, cutie.” Laura’s cheeks turned pink, much to Carmilla’s pleasure. She saw the shorter girl’s mouth open and close, like she was unsure on how to respond.

“You’re Carmilla Karnstein right?” 

_She knows my name._

“Guess my reputation does indeed precede me. Great.” She decided to take the sarcastic route, as always.

“Actually, I just paid attention at the sorting ceremony and in potions today.” 

She lifts an eyebrow and cocks her head, “Really? Because I remember you getting called out.”

_Blush count: 2. Score._

She gives a short scoff, “That wasn’t— ugh never mind you.” 

_Well well well, Laura has bite._

“You know my name?” _Crap._

There are rare times when Carmilla backs down. Rare but existent. This was one of those rare times. 

She ignores the question. “As much fun as this little run-in has been,” she pulls out and waves her wand. Her books and belongings fly into her bag, which floats up for her to grab and put over her shoulder, “I have things to do, places to be.” She finishes with a flick of her bangs, and leaves Laura standing alone in the corridor, confused as to what she did to make the girl brush her off so quickly and rudely.

* * *

It was finally Wednesday morning. Laura had been anticipating her first period: Potions. After her first conversation with Carmilla, she had been all she could think about. 

_Why is she so mysterious to me? Then again, why am I so interested in finding out? She was obviously not interested in being friends. The way she so rudely left me there in the corridor two days ago. One moment she was calling me cute and the next it felt like I was a complete waste of her time._

“Are you gonna eat that?” She was brought back to reality by Kirsch. She looked at him and saw him ogling her last doughnut bite. The two had decided to grab a quick breakfast before heading to the dungeons. 

"You can have it on one condition."

"Which is?"

"No ‘ _tomfoolery going on in my classroom’'_ " She tried in her best Professor Moles accent. 

Kirsch bursts out laughing before swallowing the doughnut in one bite, "No promises, nerd-bro."

Laura scrunches up her face, "Nerd-bro? What type of nickname is that?"

"The type I give to nerds I like, who gives me their last doughnut bite and..." he sing-songs, "...shares a short review on the first couple pages we needed to read for History of Magic _._ ”

"You are unbelievable. "

Kirsch puts his hands up in defense, “I tried okay? But I fell asleep with the Soap Blizzard of 1378.”

"Whatever. I can give you my notes as a _reference_ , but you have to write your own down for class." 

He holds his fist in front of Laura's face. She gets the hint and meets him with her fist. "You the best, nerd-bro."

* * *

It was an easy day of Potions, all the class did for the entire period was cut and prepare the ingredients for a Wiggenweld Potion that they would brew on Friday. Much to Laura’s disappointment, Carmilla never spared her a glance during class.

_Not that I have been staring the entire time._

When it was time to go, the infamous trio packed and headed to Herbology. Kirsch ran a few feet in front of us and slapped a boy on the back.

“Will, my bro!” Laura and Danny caught up to Kirsch to see William give him a look over.

“Oh. It’s you,” sneered the Slytherin boy. Kirsch dropped his hand from Will’s shoulder.

“Dude, we haven't talked since—“

“Look. I know you think we’re _bro’s_ or whatnot, but you’re not in Slytherin. I can’t be seen talking to the enemy.” 

Danny takes a step forward. “Enemy?” Will looks at her, petulantly.

“Slytherin’s elite group, Zeta Omega Mu, only accepts the best and most loyal. Once you’re in, you get everything. Not to mention, you are automatically offered a spot on the Quidditch team. I can’t let any of you _Gryffindors_ risking that.” 

Kirsch looked like he was a puppy that just got kicked. Before Danny could reply, someone interrupted them.

“Not to break this highly intellectual brawl up, but you are going to make us late. That elite group of yours won’t like that, would they Elsen?” 

Carmilla had appeared behind Will, holding her robe and bag over a shoulder. Will looked annoyed at Carmilla, “You’re right. Let’s go.” Both Slytherins turned to walk away without another word.

“Wow, what complete assholes,” Danny said, giving Kirsch a sympathetic look.

Laura rubbed Kirsch’s back, all the while staring at the back of the retreating Slytherin girl.

* * *

Herbology had gone by in a whip. Laura knew not to expect much on the first week because the most they would do is go over the hazards and precautions when dealing with certain plants. She had to admit she was not looking forward to the lesson on Spiky Bushes. Knowing how uncoordinated and clumsy she was, she would probably need a full-body shield charm that day.

Unsurprisingly enough, Kirsch was back to his typical upbeat mood. LaFontaine turned out to be quite the cheerer-upper, making him laugh all throughout class and lunch. Unlike certain people from a certain house, they did not consider any house to be superior than the others. They had all had lunch at the Hufflepuff table before the trio headed down to the training grounds for flying lessons.

Much to Laura’s friend’s displeasure, their class had to be shared with Slytherins. Kirsch got quiet and Danny walked with a heavier stomp with each step. When they got there, a few Slytherins and Gryffindors had already gathered around Madam Hooch.

“You lot! Line up over there. Two lines, one for each house.” More and more students start showing up. Madam Hooch waves her hand at the pile of broomsticks and they swiftly flew to a patch of green and fresh-cut grass a good couple feet away from them. 

Everyone randomly lined up and looked at Madam Hooch for her instructions.

“Well, what are you waiting for? Everyone step up to the left side of their broomstick. Come on now, hurry up.” She waited for the class to be in position before saying, “Now, stick your right hand over the broom and say, ‘ _Up_!’”

It was messy. Danny would have gotten it up on the first try if Kirsch had not gotten smacked on the face by his neighbor’s broom and bumped into her. Both groaned out painful _Up’s_ and got it on the second try. A couple of Slytherins got whacked as well because they were too busy laughing. Laura can proudly say she got it on her third attempt. 

Broom in hand, she grinned at her friends and faced forward. To her surprise, she saw Carmilla standing across from her. She had probably sneaked in line because she had not been there before.

Laura watched as the other girl stretched out her left hand and gave a firm “Up.” Instantly, the broomstick flew up and was caught by her in one smooth swoop.

“Alright class, now that most of you have managed to get a hold of your brooms, I want you to mount them. And grip your broom tight, you don't want to be sliding off the end.”

* * *

Effortlessly, Carmilla mounted her broom. 

_Piece of cake. And speaking of cakes…_

She noticed Laura for the first time since she sneaked into class. When she realized the girl was staring back, she smirked.

_Time to show off a little, I guess._

“Good. Now separate yourselves a bit farther. On the blow of my whistle, I want each of you to kick off from the ground. Hard. It’s good to get used to hovering for long periods of time so hold on for as long as you can. Once you’re done, lean forward slightly and touch back down. On my whistle…3…2…” Madam Hooch blows her whistle. 

In an instant, Carmilla was hovering a good 5 feet in the air. She chuckled with amusement as everyone else struggled. Many were glaring at her because they could not get the broom to lift them higher than a couple of inches. But she did not pay any attention to them. She leaned cautiously against her broom and watched the only person who she gave two thoughts about. 

Laura was asking the tall redhead, who was already in the air, how she had managed to do it. Danny kindly gave her words of encouragement but made no move to help her. 

_If she won’t help her…_

“If some of you feel daring, give a small push to move forward. To stop, pull lightly on the broom.”

Carmilla saw this as her chance. She lowered herself slowly while moving towards Laura. She swooped in and landed behind her. 

“Having some trouble with that, cupcake?” Laura gasped when she felt Carmilla’s breath brush her ear. 

“How did you—“ 

“—manage to be such an awesome flyer? It’s simple, really.” Laura scowled at this.

“You and modesty don’t get along very much, huh?” 

Carmilla grinned, “Nope.” She stepped forward and grabbed the front of Laura’s broom, “Here, just…mount the broomstick. Hold it here and here.” Laura’s frown never left her face as she followed the girl’s instructions. She did turn a little pink when she felt a hand on her back.

“Now, push off the ground really hard.” She let go of Laura’s broom as the shorter girl kicked off. She got on her own broom and caught up to her in the air. They rose and rose until they were a good 10 to 15 feet high.

“I did it! I’m flying!” Laura beamed at Carmilla, who was internally patting herself on the back.  They stared at each other for a while, just taking in each other’s presence. But that only lasted for second because Laura had the fantastic idea of letting go of her broom to stretch out her arms. She had probably not thought about the consequences until after because Carmilla’s heart stopped when she saw her begin to fall. 

She rushed down after the girl and caught her by the waist just in time. She landed on the ground and carefully laid Laura on the grass.

“Galloping Gargoyles, how stupid and completely useless are you? Geez.” Carmilla did not even let the girl on the ground retaliate. By the time Laura had thought of what to say, she had already left and Madam Hooch was already at her side, checking for a cracked skull.

* * *

With no broken bones, Laura was able to attend her Astronomy class. She was not sure whether she should try to talk to Carmilla or not. 

_She called me stupid and useless, which was absolutely uncalled for. It was an accident! … But she did save my life—or at least a couple broken bones. I have to thank her._

Danny and Kirsch had not left her side since the incident, feeling guilty that they had been too preoccupied with having fun and had not there for her. They climbed to the top-most level of the Astronomy tower and took out their telescopes.

They were quickly instructed to look through their telescopes and write down any observations. It was quite simple, that after a while Laura began to unconsciously look for the Slytherin girl. But she was nowhere to be found. 

“Hey, have either of you two seen Carmilla?” She asked her two friends.

“You mean Carmilla Karnstein? The girl who was a complete asshole to you earlier?” Laura pursed her lips at Danny’s words. 

“Yes, her.” 

Danny shrugged, “Beats me. One less Slytherin bigot to be constantly annoyed about.”

Kirsch nodded, “For once, I agree with Lawrence. It’s best to stay away from her, bro.”

_Maybe it is wise to stay away._

But as hard as she tried to push aside her troubling feelings, every time she looked through her telescope at the sky, she would see shining stars that reminded her of the sparkles in Carmilla Karnstein’s eyes.

_If only it were that easy._

* * *

_Extra note: I apologize for any mistakes. I am not an english major by any means and grammar/spelling has never been my forte._ _I also want to thank those who have given this story a chance. If at least one person enjoys this chapter, I will be very happy. Till next time ✌_

 


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: Do not own any of the characters nor Harry Potter, unfortunately. All of this is based on a small idea that I got from watching the awesome Carmilla series and being a hardcore harry potter fan. That is all.

* * *

 

“Is everyone here? Yes? Fantastico. Now don’t get too comfortable. I have decided to mix up the class a little—” Professor Moles paused at the sound of groans from both houses.

“Silencio!,” The whole room quieted down.

“I am aware this may not be a popular idea amongst you lot, but I shall have you know that this is a _school_. A school in which you come to _learn_ and grow as a witch or wizard, not get involved with pettish rivalries. So,” he scanned over his students, “does anyone here have a problem they wish to discuss?”

No one said a word.

“Good. Moving on. I have here two cauldrons,” with a swish of his wand two cauldrons appeared, one on each side of him, “one for each house. I will let fate choose who your partners will be. Once you have your partner, please find them and a place to sit. Now, without further ado, let’s begin so we have plenty of time to work on today’s assignment.” 

Professor Moles tapped both cauldrons with his wand and a tiny piece of parchment flew out of each one, “Let’s see what we have here… Mr. Lennon Friedrich and Miss Bessie Howse!"

One grumpy Slytherin and one irritated Gryffindor stood up. They regrettably found each other and a table.

“Mr. Martie Read, Miss Robin Spear!”

“Miss Danny Lawrence and Mr. William Elsen!”

“Mr—pardon any mispronunciation, but Mr. Graham Paddon and Miss Cassidy Stanford!”

“Mr. Kirsch and Miss Elizabeth Anne Spielsdorf!”

“Miss Carmilla Karnstein and Miss Laura Hollis!”

* * *

_“Miss Carmilla Karnstein and Miss Laura Hollis!”_

Laura might have sprained her neck by how fast she turned and darted her eyes across the room. She stood up, still trying to see where her partner was. When she finally saw her, she frowned. Carmilla was in her seat, head buried in a thick, old book. 

Taking a deep breath, Laura walked over to the raven-haired Slytherin. She placed her bag on the table and took a seat next to Carmilla.

“Um. Hi there.” 

No response.

"By the way, I wanted to say thanks...for y'know, saving my butt the other day." 

Not even a remote glimpse of a reaction.

“Yup.... So! Whatcha readin’?” This time she got a huff and a turn of a book. The girl still had her head hidden behind the massive novel but the tittle was now visible.

“ _Blood Brothers: My Life Amongst the Vampires_ …wow uh talk about some light reading huh…” Laura joked. But seeing as she still did not get a response she gave up, turning her attention to the professor, who was finishing up the partnering.

_So much for great partnership, fate._

* * *

“Before we start today's assignment, I would like each pair to choose one person to be "the lucky one". For now, you don’t need to worry about what it means. Just decide who it will be for when the time comes."

Laura tried once more, "Would you like to be 'the lucky one'?" But alas, Carmilla was apparently too preoccupied with reading about blood-sucking vampires to listen to her or the professor.

"I guess I'll volunteer then."

"Today will be a continuation from Wednesday. By now you lot should have all of the needed ingredients to make a small batch of _Wiggenweld_ potion. Turn to page 15 of your textbook," with a wave of his hand, an hourglass appeared in front of him. He grabbed it by the handle and turned it around, "and you may begin."

* * *

So far Carmilla had been little to no help. She had stopped reading, for the sake of not getting called out, but had yet to acknowledge Laura. Their potion was turning a pale yellow and smelled of melted rubber, but apparently that was normal.

Danny's, who was sitting diagonally from them, had a purplish-blue liquid oozing from the cauldron. Laura did not know whether to worry about William's wellbeing as Danny's face turned the same color from glaring at him.

"May I have your attention, class!" 

The professor said, holding the hourglass in front of him. The white, sparkling sand had nearly all reached the bottom.

"Your cauldron should be showing a milky yellow color right about now. If it isn't, well...we'll see. Anyway, I will need every volunteer to come up and retrieve a small vial from me. Come on then!"

One by one, each volunteer went up. Laura examined her small container. It had a clear liquid, one that could be easily mistaken for water.

"Yes Miss…?” The professor turned to Kirsch's partner, who had her hand raised.

“Spielsdorf, professor. If the _Wiggenweld_ potion is used to awaken a person from a magically-induced sleep, how will we check if it actually works…won’t we need to test it?”

Professor Moles beamed, “Very observant Miss Spielsdorf.” 

He turns to the class, “You see, for the first half of class, I wanted everyone to get a chance to do a bit of hands-on, work on their first ever potion. But now for the second half, the volunteers will test the quality of their work. I have given each volunteer a vial, containing a small dosage of my own batch of _Draught of Living Death_. It will induce the drinker into a deep sleep, but there is no need to worry. The amount I have offered is so meager, it's practically harmless."

Seeing no questions and just awed expressions, he continued, "Of course, as of right now none of your potions are finished. That's where the volunteer's partner's job comes in. Your job is to finish the potion and when satisfied, test it." 

A hand goes up. Multiple, actually.

_ "What if the potion wasn't done correctly?”  _ _ “What if it doesn't work?”  _ _ “What if--" _

The professor chuckled, "One must suffer and learn from one's mistakes."

* * *

_Oh no, this is the end of me. Carmilla probably doesn't know how to finish it. She'd most likely poison it--me. Oh no. Oh no. Help. Why did I volunteer?_

_11\. Add five more lionfish spines._

_12\. Add flobberworm mucus, until the potion turns purple._

_13\. Stir until it turns red._

_14\. Add flobberworm mucus, until the potion turns orange._

_15\. Stir till it turns yellow._

_16\. Shake and add until it turns orange again._

_17\. Add honeywater until it turns turquoise._

_18\. Heat until it turns pink._

_19\. Add salamander blood until it turns green._

_Okay okay that's not too bad. Just as long as she gets the number of stirs right and doesn't forget to--Oh man._

"Fantastico. Will all the volunteers please drink their vials and lay back on their chairs. Getting to sleep in class, see why I called them "the lucky ones"? Ha!" 

_Okay this is it._

"Carmilla, just follow the instructions word by word and make su--"

"Just drink your pumpkin juice, cupcake."

With one last pleading look, Laura tilted the vial and swallowed.

* * *

_She has freckles. Nine small light ones on the left side of her face to be exact._

She had finished the potion about ten minutes ago but seeing the chaos and commotion going around her, she decided to take advantage of it. No one was paying attention to her. She could stare without worrying about someone catching her. Without Laura catching her.

_She has a really cute nose._

_Her hair, it looks so soft._

_And her skin, it's so smooth. So soft that I could just lean in and—_

"Miss Karnstein." _Crap._

She faced forward to see Professor Moles standing over their cauldron, sniffing it.

"Yes, Professor Moles?"

"Your potion appears ready."

"Yes, Sir."

"Would you care to test it out?"

"Right away." Carmilla filled a small vial with liquid from the cauldron. Since she was the first one done and ready to test, everyone else had stopped what they were doing to watch.

She lightly tilted Laura's head upwards and held the vial between her semi-parted lips. A second or so after pouring the liquid, Laura awoke startled. Carmilla let go of her face quickly, which the other girl missed right away. Even though she tried to make eye-contact with Carmilla, the raven-haired girl had already looked and moved away. 

"Bravo! Fantastico! I must say I am impressed. Your potion worked perfectly. Hopefully so do everyone else's..." he looked over at Danny and Will's potion, which had turned a nasty yellow, "for Miss Lawrence's sake. Either way, magnificent job to the both of you. See class, mixing up the class wasn't such a bad idea."

* * *

At the professor's words, Laura glanced at Carmilla once again. She felt guilty for having doubted the girl's abilities. 

_It's not all my fault though. She was being the partner from hell! She didn't once help or acknowledge my presence. How else was I supposed to react?_

"Uh, hey Carmilla?"

Much to Laura's surprise, the Slytherin girl turned to gaze at her. They stared for a moment.

"Thanks. I mean, thank you for..." Laura rolls her yes comically, "...saving my butt once again."

"Not a problem, cupcake."

"Cupcake?"

She shrugs, "We've been in this funky room for almost 4 hours, a cupcake sounds delicious about now."

"So you like cupcakes huh?” She received a simple shrug and nod.

“Maybe we can--"

"Hold your horses there, creampuff. Just because we've had one conversation does not make us friends."

Laura tries to interject, "But--"

"Oh look at that, my light reading calls." Carmilla pulls out her book and turns to a page.

_She always does that! Ugh! She is insufferable!_

"Bloody hell!" 

_Hey, at least Danny woke up!_

Laura turned around to see an awake Danny, an awake Danny with purple spots on her skin!

"William Elsen I am going to murder you in your sleep!”

* * *

Everyone was too busy watching the tall ginger yelling at the boy to notice a certain Slytherin girl chuckling behind her vampire novel.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize for any mistakes. I am not an english major by any means and grammar/spelling has never been my forte. Hope you enjoy chapter three! Feel free to leave comments. Feedback is always nice! 
> 
> (Promise there will be more LaFerry in future/upcoming chapters. And jealous!Carmilla, maybe.)
> 
> Till next time, creampuffs ✌


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: Do not own any of the characters nor Harry Potter, unfortunately. All of this is based on a small idea that I got from watching the awesome Carmilla series and being a hardcore harry potter fan. That is all.

* * *

Time flied by quickly at Hogwarts. 

Before she knew it, Laura had already been at the magic school for almost two months. She was really enjoying herself too. She loved the environment, the castle, the food, the people for the most part and the magic. 

_The magic._

She found learning about spells and enchantments to be fascinating. She felt like she was finally discovering who she really is: a witch. And being accepted for it. Everyone around her was just the same. She felt at home; and of course she missed her father, but Hogwarts allowed her to be herself. 

But the best thing about experiencing everything was that Laura felt a stronger connection to her mother than ever. She was fond of the idea of her mum doing everything she was doing now; eating in the Great Hall, sneaking out at night to explore the castle, having Quidditch scrimmages with friends to practice for next year’s tryouts or sending owls home with exciting stories.

Everything was great.

_Well, mostly everything._

She was not “popular” but she also did not have a problem making friends. Though she had her close-knit group consisting of Danny, Kirsch, Perry and LaFontaine, she had several classmates whom she also considered friends. Yet, something was missing. _Someone._

And the only person who could fill that missing piece, was an impossible.

* * *

_I am on a business trip in Germany and will not be back until after New Years. You are to either meet me here or stay at Hogwarts for the Christmas holidays. Send me an owl with your decision. Include your grade report._

No signature, but Carmilla knew who sent it and she was not surprised by what it said. Her mother was always out of the country for the holidays, but this time she was pleased to know she had the option of staying. She did not have to go along and pretend to care about what some wrinkly old sexist wizard ranted about.

Christmas break was still about a month away, but she already knew her decision.

She was content at Hogwarts. It gave her a chance for a little freedom. Because even though her mother was never really present, she was always _there_. And yeah, she had to keep the pretenses up at school too, but it was easier to handle the pressure.

Everything was going according to plan.

_Well, almost everything._

Fortunately, because people knew who she was, she did not have to try to befriend the “right” people. They would come to her. She just had to make sure to keep them there by, once in a while, giving them the time of the day. She wished that it could be different. Make real friends, and not for status or mutual benefit. But unfortunately, that is not how it worked when you are a Karnstein. Either way, Carmilla knew she was too different—or so she forced herself to feel—to ever make a genuine friend. 

And the only person who ever really made her believe otherwise, was an impossible.

* * *

“Queen, D5.” LaFontaine smirked as the stone queen came alive and destroyed Laura’s knight. “Check. Mate.” 

“Ugh, remind me why I’m playing with you again? This is the fifth match and I have yet to even get close to winning.” came a disgruntled reply from the Gryffindor.

The ginger rolled her eyes, “Because you love me and I need to keep practicing to beat Natalie at Wizard’s Chess Club.”

“You’re already amazing at it, I don’t see why you can’t just challenge her already.” 

“I can’t just do that. Have you seen her play? Her moves are impeccable. _She’s_ amazing.”

Perry walked behind LaFontaine and rubbed their side, “Oh sweetie, don’t trouble yourself with that again. Here! Have a cookie,” she offered a gingerbread cookie to both of them. The two of them took one, but LaFontaine frowned.

“Thanks Perr, “ they looked over their cookie, “Geez, they couldn’t have waited until December to start making Christmas-decorated cookies?”

Perry shrugged, “I think it’s nice of them. It’s like a daily reminder that it’s almost the Christmas holidays. Y’know, a motivator to keep pushing on with our studies and all.” Laura nodded her head in agreement. 

LaFontaine shrugged too, “I guess, and they _are_ delicious so I can’t complain _too_ much…but I’m glad they hold off on the Christmas music though. I could not bear that.”

Perry knew arguing was a lost case when it came to the other ginger. So, she turned to Laura and asked, “Any plans for the holidays?”

“Yeah, actually. My dad and I always go camping for a couple days before the 24th and then we spend Christmas Eve at my grandmother’s house. After that, not much.”

“Mmm, camping sounds fun. I’ve always wanted to go camping with Perry, but she thinks the whole sleeping on the ground thing is...unpleasant.” This time it was Perry who rolled her eyes.

“Susan!” Her scowl turned into a smile when she looked at Laura, “I hope you and your dad have a great time.”

“Thanks! Do you have any plans?” She asked the two.

“Perry’s family and mine go way back, so we always just have a joint feast for Christmas. But other than that, we usually just hang out. We were actually gonna ask you if you wanted to come over to my place a few days before the next term starts. We can all stay there and go to the station together. Danny too. I would invite Kirsch, but mum is not too keen on me having sleepovers with a boy.”

Laura grinned, “Sure! Sounds fun.”

“Brilliant!” Said LaFontaine and Perry at the same time. They looked at each other and smiled bashfully. Perry sighed and said she had to go because she promised to help her friend with charms. Laura watched as LaFontaine’s eyes followed Perry until she turned behind the Great Hall entrance.

“You two are adorable.” LaFontaine looked at her, with startled eyes.

“Uh…” they had turned slightly pink and did not want to meet Laura’s curious gaze, “Thanks. We've known each other ever since we can remember. She’s my best friend.”

And that was that.

* * *

“Morning, cupcake.” 

Laura internally jumped ecstatically.

Professor Moles kept the class with their same partners for the sake of efficiency and a lesson on “building a strong, diverse community."

Not that Laura complained.

Maybe they did not talk. Maybe they were still not friends. But being Carmilla’s partner gave her an excuse to be close to the Slytherin.

And on the rare occasion, Carmilla felt in the mood to have a short— _too short for Laura’s liking_ — conversation before class started.

_Oh shoot. Answer her, Laura. Before it’s too late._

“Carmilla! H-Hello! How are you?" 

“Swell, you?”

“Gr-ood-tastic.”

_Mental facepalm right now. You couldn’t choose between great, good and fantastic, really? Quick! Fix this. Say something. Do something. Just keep her talking._

“Did you do the reading for this week’s lesson?” _Homework? Really? I am ashamed of myself._

Carmilla chuckled, “I know you’re a tiny ball of nerdiness, but is there anything else that we can talk about that doesn’t revolve around this class, which happens to start at an ungodly hour. I am not a morning person.”

Laura laughed at that. If anyone should know this by now, it’s her. Carmilla raised an eyebrow at her, challenging her.

The Gryffindor shrugged, “I know you’re not a morning person.”

Carmilla crossed her arms at her. “And what does that mean exactly?”

“Well, you’re not exactly the most welcoming person…wait that came out wrong! I just mean that when you want to be, you can be really nice but for the most part, you’re really distant with people who… might want to be your friend…” _Crap._

Carmilla uncrossed her arms, never taking her eyes off of Laura. After an awkward moment of silence, Carmilla turned away, muttering a resigned, “Whatever.” The Slytherin took out her textbook and did not speak to the other girl for the rest of class.

* * *

“Just ignore her, Laura.” Danny sighed. 

“I gotta say, I agree with Danny on this one, Hollis.” LaFontaine gave the frustrated Gryffindor a sympathetic look.  

Laura had been ranting about Carmilla for the entirety of Herbology. Earlier in potions, the Slytherin girl had not only ignored her, but she also did not bother helping her with their assignment. They may have been friends, but they had a mutual understanding that both parties would participate during “group” work. But after the last class, Carmilla had been completely distant and cold. She tried, she really did. She constantly threw in hints of a conversation, but each time it was unrequited. 

And that was why she was bombarding her friends with the newly updated chapter of Carmilla-Karnstein-Makes-My-Life-Impossible story.

_If I don't understand why it bothers me so much, how can I expect them to understand?_

“I’m sorry you guys. I know you all must be annoyed by now.” She looked at them apologetically.

“Laura, dude, you know I got your back. We all do. You're our bro. And we’re telling you to ignore her because we care about you and we know that she’s not worth it.” Laura gave him a small smile and “thanks.”

Perry gave her input with a thumbs up, “Besides the term is almost over! Professor Moles will probably give the class new partners next term so you won’t have to worry about her any longer!”

As much as Laura wanted that to comfort her, it did not. It made her feel even more miserable.

* * *

Usually Madam Hooch allowed scrimmages to happen between the houses, in which Carmilla and her group dominated. But today she had let the class have “free” time, they could do whatever they pleased as long as they were hovering above ground.

Her group consisted of six other Slytherins: Elsen, Spielsdorf, Argent, Hale, Valkyrie, and Dragomir.

They were all sons and daughters of her mother's business friends. Elsen was the only one that she spent the most time with though. He was one of the only people that she could stand, though barely. 

So when Elsen suggested that they all fly up until they were out of Madam Hooch's hawk eyes, that's what they did.

And that's when it started.

"Hey guys, let's scare those lame Gryffindors." Everyone looked down. Carmilla's jaw tensed when she saw a certain light-browned girl amongst the group.

"Starting with that girl in the middle…what was her name? Oh right, Hollis. Well let’s hope she has good reflexes." 

"No! Wait!”

“ _Verdimillious!_ ”

Carmilla pushed William aside and took our her wand to try to shield Laura but it was too late. Green sparks flew down and hit the girl's broom, sending her crashing down to the ground.

A shocked Carmilla dashed down and threw her broomstick as soon as she could jump off of it, without a care in the world of where it landed. 

"Laura!"

Laura was laying on the floor, surrounded by her friends. She looked up at Carmilla, confused.

“Carm—“

" _Expelliarmus_!" Danny directed the spell at her, disarming her.

"Danny wait! Stop!” the shorter girl begged.

The tall ginger looked at Laura and said, "She's the one that sent that spell at you! When you fell, I looked up to see who had cast it and I saw her with her group! She had her wand out! I saw her! We saw her!" She turned to the other Gryffindors, some nodding.

Kirsch added, "I saw the wand too."

Carmilla shook her head, "No, Laura. It's not--"

Thumps and laughs were heard behind her. William and the group had landed and were laughing.

"That was priceless! Oh my--did you guys see her face?" They all burst out in more laughter.

Carmilla turned around at the sound of sniffles, Laura had stood up and was looking at her.

With a lone tear in her eye, she managed a, "Fine! You win, I'll leave you alone!," and darted towards the castle.

The Slytherin girl began to chase after her but Danny and Kirsch stopped her by blocking her path.

She snarled. "Get out of my way!”

"No way in hell. You better stay away from her from now on. For your and her sake. You're not worth her time. And she finally realized it. Leave her alone.”

Carmilla glared at the red head before stomping off in the opposite direction.

* * *

She waited and waited, but Laura never showed up to their Astronomy class. 

Defeated, Carmilla went to bed feeling frustrated, angry and empty.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize for any mistakes. I am not an english major by any means and grammar/spelling has never been my forte. Hope chapter four wasn't completely horrible.
> 
> What do you guys want to see happen? I have a timeline/storyline written out but things could definitely be added/changed based on your opinions so feel free to leave comments. Feedback is always nice!
> 
> Till next time, creampuffs ✌


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: Do not own any of the characters nor Harry Potter, unfortunately. All of this is based on a small idea that I got from watching the awesome Carmilla series and being a hardcore harry potter fan. That is all.

* * *

Three weeks. Three agonizing weeks in which Carmilla Karnstein stopped existing to Laura Hollis. The first and second week were excruciatingly painful. No matter how hard Carmilla tried to talk to the girl, Laura’s friends made it near impossible. Hateful glares would be sent her way  every time she got closer than 10 feet. On the third week, Carmilla was just miserable.

As finals were approaching, Professor Moles had been drilling them with practice exams and solo projects, ridding Carmilla of any excuse to talk to the Gryffindor. The only time Carmilla had seen a chance of talking to Laura without any obstacles was during Astronomy. Professor Sinistra lectured for the better half of the period and let the class “study for finals” for the rest of class. 

Every Wednesday night Carmilla would watch as Laura’s friends would start goofing off and Laura would take her telescope to the edge of the tower to actually study. She would be alone, giving Carmilla the perfect opportunity. Yet, blaming her masochistic side, she had not approached the girl.

_But I will tonight._

Once again, Carmilla watched as Laura walked over to the edge of the tower. This time she slowly walked towards her. But halfway there she stopped in her tracks. Danny beat her to it. Neither of them had seen Carmilla, but she was close enough that she could hear their whispered conversation.

“You should come over there with us, Laura. Kirsch is about to try to hex his telescope and turn it into a trumpet. C’mon! It’ll be fun to see him screw up and get yelled at by the professor.”

Laura chuckled, “Thanks Danny, but I really have to study these stars. There are so many of them and the final is in less than two weeks.”

Danny placed her hand on Laura’s shoulder, “Fine. I know you’re still not your regular chipper self—and I know I’ve said this about a hundred times—but you can’t let what happened keep bringing you down. Not everyone is going to want to be your friend and it’s okay because there are a hundred times more people who do.”

Carmilla could not see Laura’s face since she had her back to her, but based on her body language, Danny had made her smile. She wanted to gag.

“I guess you’re right. If Carmilla doesn’t want to be my friend, there’s nothing I can do about that.”

_No no, I do want to be your friend._

_I just don’t know how._

“Exactly! And next term you won’t have to see her as often since she doesn’t have to be your potions partner and there aren’t anymore flying lessons!”

“I suppose…”

Danny looked away nervously before looking back at the shorter girl, “I was actually gonna ask if you wanted to be my partner in Potions next term…y’know, if Professor Moles doesn’t assign us with another Slytherin.” She finished with a chuckle.

Laura giggled, Danny grinned and Carmilla frowned.

_Don’t say yes, please._

“Yeah sure, sounds good. Having a partner whom I get along with is definitely on my to-do list for next term.” _Ouch_. “How’s Will by the way?”

The tall ginger rolled her eyes dramatically and sighed, “I can’t really complain. Apart from him being a total know-it-all jerkface, he’s…whatever…” She shakes her head and points to the group sitting a couple feet away, “Anyway, have you changed your mind about seeing Kirsch fail?”

“Well…I’ve always wanted to see a telescope be turned into a trumpet…” Danny smiled knowingly.

“Well we better go see it happen then.” Both girls walked off, leaving a discontent Carmilla hiding in the darkness.

_Why is this bothering me so much? Why do I want to apologize so badly? I never apologize! especially for something I didn’t even do! Ugh, but I have to fix this._

Confused, frustrated, but determined Carmilla began to devise a plan to fix things with Laura. She did not want the girl to hate her. 

_Not her._

* * *

As Laura was still avoiding Carmilla, she had the time to come up with a thoughtful plan of action. So when Carmilla entered the owlery and crashed into someone, the last person she expected to see was—

“Hey watch—Laura!” She had grabbed the Gryffindor by the arms to prevent her from slipping. Laura’s eyes went wide and she gaped. Carmilla tried to comfort her by smiling, but the shorter girl shied away and started walking around her.

_No! Wait!_

Carmilla guessed she must have said that aloud because Laura tensed and turned around cautiously.

“Uh…uh..." _Shoot, I wasn't expecting this._ " I...uh...I was wondering if youcouldmeetmethenightbeforetheHogwartsExpressleaves?”

Laura shook her head in confusion, “What?”

Carmilla took a deep breath and tried again, “Could you meet me the night before the Hogwarts Express leaves?…Please…”

A bit shocked, Laura squinted suspiciously and crossed her arms, “Why? So you can jinx me again? I’m not sorry to say I will not be your practice dummy, Carmilla.”

_Crap._

The raven haired girl shook her head and put her hands up in defense, “No, no, no. Laura, please. I promise no funny business and everything will make sense once you get there. Just meet me at the Astronomy Tower at 9 on the night before the train leaves.” Carmilla looks down, nervously playing with her hands before looking up again, “It…would mean a lot to me if you showed up.”

Laura stayed quiet for a moment. She was contemplating whether to yell at the girl for being so nice and vulnerable when all she had done prior to this moment was make her life confusing or hug her that very second. Laura did not hate her. She did not think she could ever hate anyone, but if she could, she still could not hate Carmilla. No matter how awful she was.

Carmilla was starting to feel queasy, still not getting a response. To _do_ something, she tapped the marble doorway and listened to the owls behind them hoo-ing. 

_This was a terrible idea. I should have just sent her an owl. It would have been less humilatin—_

“Fine.”

Carmilla whipped her head in Laura’s direction when she heard her offer be accepted. She grinned widely.

“Great. I’ll…uh see you then, then. And you know, during finals. Good luck, by the way…” _Stop yourself from talking or you’ll apologize right here and your plan will be ruined._

“Uh… yeah. You too…” Laura heard her name being called from the bottom of the owlery. Even though it had started snowing two weeks ago, it was only intense enough to leave a thin coat of white on the ground. She looked over the railing to see Kirsch and LaFontaine squinting up at her. She turned back to Carmilla and opened her mouth but the Slytherin girl beat her to it. 

“Your, uh, friends are waiting for you. You should probably get back. I’ll see you around, Laura.” 

_Let her go. It’s for the best._

Carmilla threw her a small smile before turning away and going into the owlery. If she had paid more attention, she would have seen Laura’s conflicted expression, looking between her friends and the raven haired girl. She would have heard her sigh and stomp her way down to her eager companions.

* * *

“Please explain to me why _I_ am _here_ of all places on the last day before we leave?” Will asked Carmilla, who was leaning against an edge of the Astronomy Tower.

“Because _you_ are going to tell Laura Hollis that it was _you_ who casted the spell at her a couple weeks ago _and_ apologize for it.” 

Will scoffed, “And _why_ would I do that?”

“Because she thinks I did it and I don’t want false rumors roaming the corridor about me and then mother hearing about them. _That’s_ why.” 

With a roll of his eyes, the tall boy chuckled, “Has this been why you've been so moody lately, and by that I mean more than usual? I doubt that shorty is dumb enough to talk about what happened. I don't think-"

"I don't care what you think right now. You will apologize to her when she gets here and-"

"Wait she's coming here?"

_Is he serious right now? Git._

"No, I just brought you out here for the heck of it.”

"Knew you always had a crush on me, Karnstein." He smirked and turning him into a weasel sounded like the best idea right then and there.

Carmilla rolled her eyes. 

_Again: git. Whatever. Ugh, focus. What time is it? Where's Laura?_

As soon as she thought her name, a creak was heard from the entrance to the tower. Laura's head popped out from behind the wooden door and made eye contact with Carmilla. She gave her a faint smile and walked outside. 

This was the first time Carmilla had seen her wear normal clothes. She was wearing a red christmas sweater, dark trousers, Ugg boots and a slouchy knit beanie.

_So cute._

"Uh hey Carmilla-- and William." She looked warily at the boy and threw Carmilla a questioning glance. 

Carmilla was ecstatic at the fact that Laura had actually shown up. She had mentally prepared herself for a 80% chance of being stood up.

_Quick, act cool and collected._

"Laura, thank you for meeting me tonight. Firstly, I want to clear up a misunderstanding. Will here has something he wants to say to you." She gave him a look and he gulped.

"Uh so I was the one who casted the spell at you during flying class. A couple weeks ago. So you can stop blaming Karnstein here for that." William looked over at Carmilla, asking for approval. He got none. He turned back to Laura. "And I'm very sorry."

Carmilla had been watching Laura's reaction. The shorter girl's face changed from surprised to guilty to confused to unreadable.

_Great._

Knowing that what she had to say was meant for a more private conversation, Carmilla glanced at Will and said, "Elsen, don't let the door hit you on your way out. I have a few other matters to discuss with Hollis here." 

William opened his mouth to inquire about the matters when he saw Carmilla's stare. Without another blink, he was out the door.

* * *

Laura did not know what to do. She was feeling too many emotions at once. For one, she felt extremely guilty for having treated the girl terribly the past weeks. Next, feeling too happy to hear Will's explanation and know Carmilla had not tried to hurt her. Third, feeling extremely confused for feeling so happy. And lastly, feeling flustered because Carmilla had taken the time to clear up this misunderstanding.

Her internal turmoil was interrupted with a clearing of a throat.

"Uh sorry... Thanks again for coming. I sort of have some things I want to say, but before I do, do you want some hot chocolate?"

Startled at the randomness of the question, she simply nodded and then added a quiet, "Sure." 

Carmilla walked to an edge of the tower and reached into a sac that was sitting next to a tower sill. She pulled out two mugs. One was a typical beige with a black cat on the side and the other was blue and looked at lot like-

"Is that a Tardis mug?” _Did I fall down the stairs and into another dimension?_

If it had not been so dark, Laura would have seen Carmilla's pink cheeks, which was caused by something other than the cold. 

"You always talked about that muggle show in potions and about how much you love hot chocolate, so I decided that to-"

"You were actually listening?"

Carmilla's eyes softened. "Just because I didn't respond, doesn't mean I wasn't listening, cupcake."

Laura blushed. "Right, sorry, continue."

Carmilla passed the corresponding mug to Laura and the Gryffindor looked inside of it. The yummy-looking desert called her name, so she took a long sip of it. Expecting the amount inside the cup to shrink, she gasped as the mug was refilled as soon as her lips left the rim.

"How did you do that?"

"Oh I used a refilling charm."

Laura slowly nodded and then quickly shook her head, "Sorry, you were saying!"

"Uh right... So as I was saying, since I know you love those things, I thought it was a good idea to start off my apology with them.”

"Apology?"

Carmilla nodded, "I want to apologize for how I have acted this whole term. I-It's... I'm sorry that I was so rude to you. I'm sorry I didn't respond when you tried to talk to me. I'm even sorry for not stopping Will on time when I knew he was going to hex you." 

After a beat, "Will you forgive me?"

The Gryffindor's turmoil was over, she knew what she wanted to do. Braving rejection, Laura stepped forward and engulfed the shocked Slytherin into a hug. After a couple seconds, Carmilla slightly pulled away to look at her questioningly.

"Was that a yes, cupcake?"

Laura giggled, "Yes, on the condition that you're going to teach that ingenious spell of yours.”

Carmilla smirked, “I guess I could do that.”

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize for any mistakes. I am not an english major by any means and grammar/spelling has never been my forte. Hope you enjoy chapter five.
> 
> The next chapter will start off with the new term. Did Carmilla and Laura speak throughout the holidays? Are they going to be friends now? What if Professor Moles lets the class choose their partner and Laura wants to with Carmilla but she has already agreed to be Danny's partner?
> 
> Again, feel free to share your opinions on the story so far/this chapter by leaving a comment below. Feedback is always nice!
> 
> Till next time, creampuffs ✌


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: Do not own any of the characters nor Harry Potter, unfortunately. All of this is based on a small idea that I got from watching the awesome Carmilla series and being a hardcore harry potter fan. That is all.

* * *

_Dear Carmilla,_

_I forgot to ask you for your address so we could talk over the holidays. I’m writing “Carmilla Karnstein” on the envelope and hoping Ranger-Shadow, my new owl can find you. My dad got him as a welcome-home present, but he named him I swear. He thinks Ranger-Shadow will “scare any admirers away at Hogwarts.” I couldn’t convince him to rename him, even if I told him his reasoning was pointless and that such a tiny owl wouldn’t be intimidating, no matter how “ruthless” his name is. Ranger-Shadow reminds me of a little ball of blue cotton candy, which if you don’t know what that is, it’s this sugary treat that people get at carnivals and stuff. My dad and I are going to pass by a carnival in a few days when we go camping and we’ll probably buy some cotton candy there._

_Anyway, I’m rambling, sorry. How are you? How are the holidays? Any exciting stories? I know we left things a bit open-ended back at school. I don’t know if sending letter is okay, but I want to know what you have been up to._

_Sincerely,_

_Laura Hollis_

* * *

_Cupcake,_

_Cotton candy or not, Ranger-Shadow is the tiniest, feistiest and most demanding owl I have ever met. He nipped at me twice while reading your letter and would not leave until I paid him with a treat._

_My holidays have been fine. Nothing too exciting to report. I hope you enjoy your camping trip. I’ve never done it before, is camping different for muggles?_

_Carmilla K._

* * *

_Dear Carmilla,_

_Yeah, sorry for not warning you about that. After dad named him, Ranger thinks he’s some sort of protector. He squawks at all the neighbors that pass in front of our house. It’s starting to be a problem. How do you train an owl to lower down the guard-dog act?_

_Camping was fun! I’m not sure how camping is with wizards but I don’t think it’d be much different. There’s still the roasting marshmallows before sleeping in a groggy, old tent…right? Oh! And the afternoon swims in the lake. My dad took me fishing and I got tangled while trying to cast a line. It’s not as easy as it looks. Then, after waiting for what felt like eternity, there was a pull on my line. A pull so hard that I nearly got thrown into the water. I would have actually, but thankfully my dad was there to pull me back in time._

_I definitely think that you should go camping! It’s an experience everyone should have! The best part is you can do it with just about anyone: friends, family, hell even alone. Listening to the wilderness or watching the sunset by yourself (or with others) is incredible. I wish you could have seen it!_

_…I’m rambling again…aren’t I? In any case, tell me about your vacation. A “fine” and “nothing too exciting” is satisfying. How are you spending your Christmas?_

_I wasn’t sure when this letter was going to find you so I also got you a little something, just in case it arrived after Christmas. I wasn’t sure what to get you. But then near the carnival we stopped by this cute little shop and when I saw it I knew I had to get it. I really hope you like it._

_Sincerely,_

_Laura Hollis a.k.a Cupcake_

  _P.S. Make sure to read the note for your gifts, but only after opening it._

_P.P.S. You don’t have to get me anything by the way._

 

Attached to the package was a note from the Gryffindor. 

_I know you like challenges and impossibly-hard problems so…BEHOLD, this is a 3x3x3 Rubik’s cube. It’s a puzzle that I think is impossible to solve. I mean-obviously people can solve them but I think it’s not possible without magic. Holy crap, now that I think about it, that’s probably how people “solve” them. They’re probably wizards pretending to be muggles. Wow, that sort of makes me feel better._

_Anyway, there are confusing instructions inside, but essentially you mix the cube up and then you have to put it back together how it was._ **_Without using magic_ ** _. I’m sure that if anyone could really solve it, it would be you._  

* * *

_Laura,_

_Thank you for the lovely gift, but you really didn’t have to, cupcake. I have something for you too, but I want to give it to you in person, so you’re going to have to wait until the term starts. For now though, I will send the Tardis mug with my owl, Mircalla. You left it with me the other night, and it’s yours to keep. I tinkered with it so now it only fills up when you want it to._

_As for Ranger-Danger here, I don’t think he’ll be scaring your neighbors anymore. Mircalla had a similar issue when I first got her but if you sit down with them and ask them, they’ll understand. For someone who talks a lot, I’m surprised you didn’t figure it out. Don’t give him treats to quiet down though, you’ll condition him to squawk for attention._

_Carmilla K._

_P.S. Who would have thought muggles could invent such a deceiving gizmo? I’ll let you know when I figure it out._

* * *

_Dear Carmilla,_

_Thank you for the best cup in the entire world, seriously. I love it. And you don’t have to get me anything, the mug is enough, really. Plus, you helped me with Ranger! By the way, Mircalla is absolutely beautiful. I think it’s cute how he and Mircalla get along really well. It’s funny  seeing them bickering one moment and happy and cuddling the next. They kind of remind me of us. The bickering and happy thing. Not the cuddling thing._

_How was your Christmas and New Years? Any plans before school starts? Sorry I didn’t respond sooner. I went to my grandmother’s house to celebrate Christmas Eve and we turned out to stay there ‘till after New Years. I’m packing again now though because I’m going to stay at LaFontaine’s house for the rest of the holidays. Perry and Danny are going to be there too. It’s going to be like one long sleepover. So I’m excited about that._

_Sincerely,_

_Cupcake_

_P.S. There’s a 4x4x4 Rubik’s cube. Actually, I think it goes up to 100x100x100 but that’s only on the computer. Have you given up on yours yet? hehe._

* * *

Laura did not get a reply back. She had hoped that it was because maybe Ranger-Shadow had not found Carmilla, but she crossed that scenario when the little owl came fluttering into LaFontaine’s window a few days later, empty handed.

She had had a fantastic time at LaFontaine’s house. After three fun-filled days, they were all finally at platform 9 3/4. They let gave their luggage to one of the many porters and boarded the Hogwarts Express, all ready for the start of a new term. This time they had shown up very early so that they could find an empty compartment for themselves. They were successful. 

Minute by minute, more and more students began to show up and board the train as well. Heads occasionally popped out from behind their compartment door and a muttered, “Sorry…” before the door was closed shut again.

Maybe it was her subconscious, but when Laura saw dark hair with black, silver and green robes pass by the compartment, she whipped her head around. Before she thought it through, she was out the door and tapped on the student’s back. She _had_ seen dark hair and black, silver and green robes, but when the student turned around, Laura realized it was not who she imagined it to be.

The irritated Slytherin glared at Laura, “Can I _help_ you?”

Laura turned beet red from embarrassment and shook her head, “No, sorry. I-I thought…nevermind, I’m sorry.” The Slytherin girl rolled her eyes and walked away, muttering profanities about the Gryffindor house.

Laura, still red as a tomato, turned to return to her friends when she almost bumped into someone. 

“I’m sorry—“

“Well well well, did someone have some _firewhisky_ before coming here, cupcake?”

_Carmilla, holy crap._

“And what did I do to deserve such a nice greeting?” _Oh, I said that aloud._

The Gryffindor smiled at the Slytherin, “Sorry, I just didn’t realize it was you.”

Carmilla nodded, “I have to agree with you though. We should stop meeting this way. One of these days, someone could get hurt.” After a beat. “So what are you doing out here?”

Laura looked around, opening and closing her mouth but nothing except gibberish left her.

“Woah. You sure you didn’t have any firewhisky? I was joking but considering how jittery you’re being…”

With a shake of her head, Laura replied, “No. No, I have never had anything like that before. Dad says I’m too young still.”

“And that’s true…” Carmilla placed her hand on Laura’s shoulder, “Relax, cupcake. I was just messing with you.” She simply nodded.

“So…where’s that mystery gang of yours?” Carmilla looked around, maybe expecting to see Laura’s friends ready to pounce on her.

“ _Mystery gang_?”

Carmilla shrugged and playful rolled her eyes, “If you are going to ramble on and on about muggle TV shows, expect me to make occasional Scooby Doo references.”

Laura rolled her eyes back and added with a giggle, “They’re back at our compartment. I just—needed some air. If you want…you can come join us?” She asked, half hopeful. Carmilla looked down.

“Uh—I think I’ll pass. I don’t think your friends are too fond of me, especially the tall ginger one.” Laura was going to interject, but Carmilla beat her. “Plus, my group already has a compartment too. I was walking over to them when I bumped into you… Thank you though.”

The Gryffindor tried not to show too much disappointment, but deflated a little at the polite rejection. She knew it was a long shot, but still. She nodded and with a small smile, she said, “Well then, I guess I’ll see you at the feast.”

Laura almost passed Carmilla when the Slytherin took hold of her arm.

“Wait.”

Carmilla reached into her robe and pulled out a charm bracelet. She grabbed Laura’s hand and looked at the girl. “I was going to give this to you in potions but we…might as well here.” She placed the jewelry on the Laura’s wrist.

Laura examined at the gift and was mesmerized at the intricate pattern on the silver rim and the small charm attached to it. The charm was a small black cat, sitting up graciously. 

“Carmilla, I-I… this is beautiful. But it must have been super expensive! I can’t—“

“Cupcake, stop. I…just saw it and thought you might like it. It’s not a big deal.”

“I _love_ it.”

“Uh, I don’t tend to give presents for Christmas. I don’t really celebrate it, but uh I’m glad you do, y’know “love” it.”

“I do. Thank you, Carm."

Laura watched as Carmilla blushed at the nickname.

_Maybe this term won’t be so bad after all._

* * *

Carmilla entered the compartment with a grin on her face. 

“Karnstein, finally! What took you so long?” Carmilla rolled her eyes at Will and sat next to the window.

“None of your business.”

Elsen, Spielsdorf, Argent, Hale, Valkyrie, and Dragomir all knew not to press the subject with the girl so they turned away and continued their conversations. 

Knowing that she was not going to be bothered anymore, she pulled out a multi-colored cube from her robe and for the nth time attempted to solve it. She could still not fathom anyone who could have created such an intriguing object without magic. 

After a while, Carmilla looked out the window and let out a content sigh.

_Maybe this term won’t be so bad after all._

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize for any mistakes. I am not an english major by any means and grammar/spelling has never been my forte. Hope chapter six isn't too bad.
> 
> Feel free to leave a comment. Feedback is always nice!
> 
> Till next time, creampuffs ✌


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: Do not own any of the characters nor Harry Potter, unfortunately. All of this is based on a small idea that I got from watching the awesome Carmilla series and being a hardcore harry potter fan. That is all.

* * *

The potions professor waited for the entire class to enter the room to speak. Once everyone was standing before him, he began, “Hello class. I hope you all have had a great holiday. I know I did. I also hope you lot are prepared for another term of fun. We are going to get into more difficult potions and learn about a whole lot of new powerful ingredients. But I will get deeper into that later this week and throughout this semester. For now, I have some news that will probably be good news for you. I believe that last term served the class as a good experience, teaching us to value diversity and sense of a community. Because of this, I will let you choose your own partners for the term.” 

Instantly, the students began to pair up in hush whispers. A certain short, light-brown haired Gryffindor scanned the sea of students, searching for a certain raven-haired, porcelain skinned Slytherin. When the seeker found their target, she realized that her target was also staring right back.

They held each other’s gaze, both slowly growing a smile. But the moment was once again stolen by an unstoppable force. The Slytherin’s smile turned upside down and the Gryffindor mouthed, “What’s wrong?”

It was not until the Gryffindor felt a tap on her shoulder, and turned around to see her close friend that she understood. The memory of a spoken conversation came back to mind. She could not take back what she had promised, no matter how much she wished it otherwise.

With a half-hearted, yet still warm smile and nod, the Gryffindor glanced back to the Slytherin. But it was too late. She had gone. She searched the stuffy, old classroom, looking for her. And when she found her, she realized it was indeed too late. The Slytherin girl sat in front of the room, hidden behind another new, yet ratty, old book, ignoring her fellow Slytherin as he went on and on about how relieved he felt being able to choose partners.

Feeling like she had lost something dear to her, the Gryffindor went to sit with her friend and waited for the professor’s instructions. All the while, playing with the charm bracelet on her wrist.

* * *

“Susan!” 

“Quick! Hide me, none of you saw anything!” 

“Susan LaFontaine, you spit that out right now!” 

“But—“

“Absolutely not! I will not let you eat that!”

“But the five second rule!”

Laura, Danny and Kirsch watched as their friends ran around their empty Defense Against the Dark Arts room. LaFontaine had one of the last homemade gingerbread cookies in their hand, which had fallen on the ground moments before. Without thinking about it, they picked it up and took a bite out of it, causing Perry to freak out over her best friend’s wellbeing. Hence the chasing scene the three Gryffindors were witnessing.

“Five seconds?! That’s mortifying! Take it out of your mouth this instan—Don’t chew it! Oh my!”

Perry stopped in her tracks and crossed her arms. LaFontaine also stopped running, they knew that when Perry crossed her arms she was no longer playing around. They turned to their best friend and pouted, “I’m sorry Perry, look! I’ll leave the rest of the cookie!” They set the pastry down on a wooden desk. “See? But I can’t spit what I have in my mouth out. _That’s_ gross.”

Perry huffed, but when LaFontaine came up to her with their pout, she could not help but allow a tug on her lips. She rolled her eyes and pushed LaFontaine lightly, “You weirdo…”

“Control freak…” They hugged and walked back to the scarlet and gold trio, who were looking at them with confused expressions. They had no idea what just occurred.

“Can I have the last cookie?” Everyone turned to Kirsch, who lifted his hands in defense at LaFontaine’s glare.

To prevent another argument to ensue, Laura decided it was time to interrupt.

“Uh guys…hey guys! So I was thinking…since we don’t have flying lessons anymore, would you be down to have weekly scrimmages? I don’t know…to get a good practice and ease the stress or whatnot? ” They all looked at Laura, then at each other, and burst out laughing.

“Oh gosh, this is why we love you, Laura.” LaFontaine said, still laughing. Laura was confused as to what was so funny so she simply stared at them. Danny caught on Laura’s confusion and explained, “We’re not laughing at you. We’re laughing at the situation. It’s just…it would be you who would stop us from starting World War three over a cookie, to ask us if we want to play quidditch. It’s just so Laura of you.”

With a chuckle Laura adds, “You know, I was actually thinking of mentioning how we need to have a study group also… this term is supposedly going to get a lot harder…” 

This time it was her who burst out laughing, seeing the horrified expressions on her friends. The group joined in, and too preoccupied with laughing, none of them noticed Laura throw the last cookie in her mouth.

* * *

“Hey Karnstein, I think shorty is in desperate need of your attention.” Carmilla looked next to her, Will was smiling devilishly at her. They were in the Great Hall for dinner and starving, the Slytherin girl paid no attention to anything but her food. That is until a certain “shorty” was mentioned. 

“What are you talking about, Elsen?”

“I’m talking about Hollis constantly looking over to our table. And I doubt it’s for my slice of delicious apple pie.” Carmilla chanced a glance at the table next to them and sure thing, she caught Laura sneaking a peek before realizing she got caught and looking away. 

“She’s been doing that every 10 seconds for the past 10 minutes.” Brushing Elsen off, Carmilla excused the Gryffindor’s actions with a “she probably isn’t even looking at us. She used to do that all the time in potions, it was annoying, trust me.”

Will did not look entirely convinced but shrugged it off and turned to Dragomir, who was in the middle of devouring his nth slice of cheesecake. Making sure her group was preoccupied, Carmilla waited for Laura to look her way again. When she did, Laura’s eyes went wide in slight panic. Carmilla smiled warmly at the girl, who in return sent her a timid wave. Carmilla did not return it, but her smile did widen. 

* * *

“Hey, Carmilla! Wait!” 

Carmilla and her group turned around to see Laura jogging up to them.

“What do you want, shorty?” Will asks as Argent and Dragomir snicker quietly.

Laura ignored him and looked at Carmilla, “Could I talk to you?” Carmilla threw a menacing glare over her shoulder at her “friends” and said, “I’ll meet you in the common room. I forgot that Hollis and I had…something to do.” Will smirked, but gave a quick nod and led the group away from the duo.

Carmilla waited until they were out of earshot to turn back to Laura.

“What is it?” _Maybe that came out harsher than intended._

“I-I just wanted to talk to you…I haven’t really seen you since the train.”

“Well here I am…what do you want?” Laura gave her a confused look, “Nothing really…I guess. I see you’re partners with Will in potions now…” _Didn’t have any other choice, cupcake._

“Yeah…turns out diversity didn’t really happen though.”

“Yeah, for the most part. There are some that kept their same partners though. Like Kirsch did, he stayed with your friend, um, Elizabeth I think?” 

“Spielsdorf? Hm, that’s interesting. Didn’t know they were friends.”

“Uh, yeah from what Kirsch told me, they got along pretty well.”

They stared at each other for too long, both wanting to look away but unable too. To break the awkward tension, Carmilla rubbed her neck and chuckled, “But hey…you got a partner who you get along with though. So that’s…good. Bet your tall friend was ecstatic…and you too.”

“Danny? I mean—yeah we’re really close and I don’t mind being her partner but—“

The Slytherin looked down and muttered, “Sounds like a done deal then, cupcake.”

“—I wouldn’t have minded staying your partner, either.” Carmilla’s eyes met Laura’s, who had a itching question on the tip of her tongue.

“Are we friends?”

“I-uh-why the question?” This time it was Laura who looked down.

“I don’t know, I guess I’m a bit confused. Last term was a roller coaster to put it lightly and I do want to be friends with you…”

_This is my chance. To start a real friendship. But why can’t I shake off the feeling of dread?_

Seeing as Laura did not get a response, she sighed, “…unless you don’t want to.”

_No, it’s not that. It’s just…the risks…the consequences…mother…_

“I get it, don’t worry. It was silly of me. I just thought that after the holidays and the charm bracelet, that something had changed, but I understand…” She turned to leave, but was stopped by Carmilla.

“No, wait. It’s not that I don’t want to be…y’know, friends. It’s just…I’m not really good at that kind of thing…?” Carmilla confessed, embarrassed. Laura’s eyes gleamed, “That’s okay! I can help with that!”

“Yeah?” 

“Absolutely! But now that we aren’t partners in potions and there’s no flying classes, we only have Astronomy and after class see each other. How about we start easy? Bring your books and supplies tomorrow to the library, we’re going to study together! That way we are productive and we can also take the time to get to know each other. Say after second period? How does that sound?”

“You really are a tiny ball of nerdiness.”

“Great! I’ll see you tomorrow then!”

Grinning, Laura walked backwards until she disappeared behind the Great Hall doors, but not without sending Carmilla a wave.

_Yeah…tomorrow._

* * *

* * *

_Extra note:_ _I am aware that this is their first year and that they have six more ahead of them at Hogwarts. That is why I have tried to keep it as innocent as possible. That said, I won't write as if they're total naive children. I think that by that age, there's a certain level of understanding and maturity. If the firewhisky reference in the last chapter or anything else caused any confusion, I apologize. The reference was just meant as a joke. Carmilla is way more mature for her age so I can see her making said jokes. I remember making comments like that in middle school._

_As of right now, Laura and Carmilla have nothing but friendship on their minds. They both know something is special about the other, but they haven’t realized just how special. And I feel like there’s so much potential in them growing a strong friendship and bond. Carmilla needs a push,  Laura needs a pull, and luckily they will realize that they’re exactly what the other needs. They’re gonna hit bumps on the road, but I find the long journey to a relationship somewhat magical._

_And I guess I should also bring up the subject that this story will not only be about their relationship status. Right now everything is butterflies and rainbows compared to what I have planned for the upcoming years._

_Wow that was a long extra note. Oops._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize for any mistakes. I am not an english major by any means and grammar/spelling has never been my forte.
> 
> I am also looking into having a beta reader of some sort if anyone is interested? I will start school/work soon and an extra pair of eyes and brains would definitely help.
> 
> Feel free to leave a comment. Feedback is always nice!
> 
> Till next time, creampuffs ✌


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: Do not own any of the characters nor Harry Potter, unfortunately. All of this is based on a small idea that I got from watching the awesome Carmilla series and being a hardcore harry potter fan. That is all.

* * *

With sigh, Laura leaned against the glass wall. She was currently in Herbology, itching to do _something. Anything._ But of course, the day Laura did not mind being chased by some carnivorous plant, the professor decided to have them observe plants around the greenhouse for the _entire_ period. Forty-five minutes had passed and Laura was still looking at the same plant she started class with. 

Another exasperated sigh. 

“Hey, are you okay?” Danny was not looking at Laura, still writing down her observations.

The shorter Gryffindor shook her head and brushed it off, “I’m fine.”

“Sure? So you happen to let out annoyed sighs every other 5 minutes just for the hell of it then?”

_Was I really?_

“No, I’m fine.” When she saw Danny give her an unimpressed expression, she added, “Really, I am. I’m just bored and ready to get this class over with.”

“Well if you were trying to convince us otherwise right there, you failed big time. You _never_ want to get class “over with.” Seriously, what’s up, _bro_?” Kirsch joined their conversation and placed his arm on Laura.

“Nothing’s _wrong_. I just have something to do…afterwards.”

Both of the other two scrunched up their eyebrows, and asked, “What? Eat?”

“Well, apart from that. I’m going to the library to…study.”

If they were confused before…

“And why are you in such a hurry to go _study_?” Kirsch smirked.

With a quick shake of her head, she denied it, “I’m not!”

Danny and Kirsch exchanged looks and shrugged, “Well, if you say so. If you want we could go with you…?”

_Shoot._

With a nervous chuckle, “Uh…no it’s okay. You don’t have to, I’ll be fine.”

Danny was about to say it was not going to be problem, but Kirsch interrupted her.

“Crap, I don’t think we can, Lawrence. Remember we promised LaFontaine that we would help her with her chess thing? She’s finally going to challenge Natalie—”

Danny squinted, “Oh right! I forgot about that…shoot Laura sorry, we can’t go with you this time.”

Trying to hold in her sigh of relief, Laura waved her apologies away, “Don’t worry about it guys. You go help LaF get ready.”

At the same time, the professor announced that the period was over. The trio rushed out and headed to the Great Hall for a quick lunch.

Laura blamed hunger for the churning nerves in her stomach. Even if she did have a solid, good breakfast just a few hours ago.

* * *

Carmilla hesitantly walked down the corridor that led to the library. 

_What did I get myself into? What do I do when I get there?_

She had skipped lunch, too nervous to eat anything. Instead she tried to calm down, sitting down on one of the benches near the Great Hall to read a book. She had seen the golden trio walk in and out of the Great Hall. None of them had noticed her, but she saw Laura say bye to her friends and walk in the direction of the library. After a few minutes, she took a deep breath and started walking over.

And now here she was, one step into the library. Reluctantly, she forced herself to place one foot in front of her at a time. She walked around the bookshelves for a bit, and then gathered the courage to head towards the study tables.

She noticed her right away. Laura had her head faced down, having some textbooks out already and scribbling on some parchment. 

Not knowing how to start, she walked over and cleared her throat. Laura quickly looked up and a wide smile stretched across her face. 

“Hey…” 

_Crap, respond, Carmilla. Don’t forget how to talk now._

“Hey…” _No, say something else, you fool_.

Yet another stare-down. Neither said anything, neither moved an inch. Feeling too nervous, Carmilla adjusted her bag that was falling off her shoulder and held her textbooks more tightly. This seemed to cause a reaction out of the other girl, whose eyes widen and she started to move her own books to make space on the table.

“Oh! Sorry, I was working on some Herbology before you came. Here! Sit down…” Carmilla smiled shyly, shrugged her bag off, placed it and her books on the table, and sat down across from Laura.

“I didn’t see you at lunch today. What class did you have?” _She was looking for me?—Wait she asked you a question._

“I have Defense Against the Dark Arts second… What about you?”

Laura’s smile faltered, “Herbology.” 

Carmilla raised an eyebrow, “Not a favorite subject, cupcake?” _There’s that smile again._

The Gryffindor shook her head, “It’s not that. I mean, it’s not my _favorite_ subject, but all we did today was observe plants today. And I didn’t get much done, which means that I have to look up the plants and finish my observations before tomorrow.”

“Now, isn’t that cheating?” _Her pink cheeks make her freckles look even more adorable._

She scoffed and rolled her eyes playfully, “Oh hush. I was…really distracted today. It’s not like I always do it.”

Carmilla nodded and grabbed one of her textbooks. She turned to the chapter she had to read and write notes on, but was stopped when Laura asked, “What are you doing?”

She gave her a look, “Homework?” _Pink cheeks are back._

“Right. I just thought…uh I don’t know, want to talk for a bit before starting on homework?”

_Now it’s my time to blush._

“Uh…sure.” _What did I get myself to?_

Laura put down her quill and shrugged, “I don’t know, anything really! Oh—have you tried solving the Rubik’s cube yet?”

Carmilla smiled at the mention of the impossible cube, “I’m…getting there. I’ll let you know when I figure it out.”

Laura smirked, “Did I stump you? It’s okay, it is pretty difficult to do it—“

“Like I said Hollis, I’ll let you know _when_ I figure it out.” 

Laura nodded, “Sure, _Carm._ ” This time, both were slightly flushed. They stayed in a comfortable silence for a while, both filled with questions that neither dared to ask.

“So…” 

“So…?”

“How about we play a game? After all, we did agree that we were gonna get to know each other.”

“And what’s the game, cupcake?”

“We take turns…asking each other a question and we have to answer it? And we can do it while we do our work too. Sound good?”

Carmilla nodded. _How bad can it be? A few questions can’t hurt._

“Great! You can start if you want?”

“No, you go. I haven’t thought of one yet.”

“Alrighty, let’s see…what is your…favorite non-magical animal?”

Carmilla thought for a moment before replying, “Panther.”

“Really?” She simply nodded.

“What about you?”

“Me? Uh…I’ve always liked deers. I love seeing them when I go camping with my dad. Why panthers?”

Carmilla shrugged, “They’re badass. And they’re nocturnal, like me.”

“Okay, makes sense. Now, you ask a question.”

“Uh…favorite kind of deer…?”

“Really? I don’t even know have an answer to that.”

“Okay fine, um, favorite…dessert?” 

“Oh that’s easy, gingerbread cookies. They’re my favorite. You?”

“Don’t have one.”

“You don’t have a favorite dessert?! Like are there too many to choose from or?” Carmilla shook her head, “Not really, I’m just not too crazy about desserts.” Laura did not want to accept that as an answer, “There has to be one that you love or really like. C’mon, give me something…”

“Uh…Chocolate chip cookies…”

“YES.” That earned a hush from a student sitting near them. Carmilla glared at the boy, who quickly turned away. 

“See? There you go…your favorite dessert.” Laura added in a hushed whisper.

Shaking her head, Carmilla took her ink bottle, quill and some parchment out, “It’s your turn, cupcake. But first…start your Herbology work, or you will be lying.”

Confused, the Gryffindor questioned, “Lying?”

“Yesterday when you suggested we meet here, you said that we were going to be productive with our work, so…let’s be productive.” 

“Oh, right. Okay,” Laura picked up her quill again, but she still had not forgotten it was her turn, “What kind of music do you listen to?”

“A little of everything I guess…”

Laura rolled her eyes, “Give me specifics, little Miss Vague.”

Carmilla smirked, “Little? Look who’s talking, tiny nerdy Laura.”

All she got from the girl was a huff, so she decided to humor her. 

“I like listening to mostly classical, my mother always had me take piano classes as a child. My favorite composers are Chopin and Bach.” Seeing Laura’s confused expression, she continued, “You’ve most likely heard some of their pieces before, they’re quite popular with muggles.”

With curiosity, Laura asked, “Are you saying that both of those composers are wizards?”

Nodding, Carmilla added, “There are a lot of popular wizards amongst muggles. Movie stars, singers, composers…”

“Wow, I guess I never stopped to think about that when I learned magic existed.”

This caught Carmilla’s interest, “When did you find out you were a witch?”

“Well, mom was a witch but she…died,” Carmilla gave her a sympathetic look which Laura appreciated, “when I was very little and my dad is a muggle. He never really told me anything about it, but now that I think back, I sort of always knew. I always felt different—not in a bad way, but just different from the other kids, y’know?” Carmilla knew what she meant. “I didn’t like to think much of it, but I guess when my dad gave me my Hogwarts letter, I wasn’t _as_ surprised as I should have been. What about you? Seeing how you didn’t know about _Doctor Who_ I’m going to assume neither of your parents are muggles?”

_Oooooookay. Interesting turn of conversation._

“Nope. Not muggles.”

“Cool, what do your parents do?” _Carmilla, dangerous territory._

“Uh…well my father passed away when I was way too young so I don’t really remember him. And mother…well uh…she works for the Ministry of Magic.” Laura reached across the table and placed her hand over Carmilla’s.

“I’m sorry about your dad…” Carmilla smiled, but pulled her hand away after a minute. Laura pulled back and asked, “And the Ministry…of Magic… that’s like the government for wizards right? What does your mom do there?”

_Carmilla. Stop._

_How did we even go from music tastes to talking about_ _dearest_ _mother?_

“She um, is like the right-hand for the Minister…” Laura nodded simply, “Oh nice, so like you were raised knowing you were a witch?”

“You could say that yeah…” 

“That’s cool. Alright, next question goes to me. Shoot.” 

It felt like a brick house had just been removed from Carmilla’s shoulders. She let out a sigh in relief and smiled. 

_She didn’t even seem interested or intimidated at the fact that my mom is one of the most important people in the magic world. She didn’t even know who she was._

Still smiling, Carmilla shook her head, “I’ll ask you my next question after you are done with observing the rest of those plants of yours.”

Letting out a small groan, Laura whined, “But questions…”

Carmilla chuckled, “I promise I’ll ask you another question but you also promised that we would do our work and so far all we have done is pick up our quills.”

“Fine.”

* * *

By the time Laura had finished both her Herbology and Charms homework, Carmilla learned that Laura’s favorite color is purple, favorite animal is a deer, loves gingerbread cookies, is afraid of elevators, has a very overprotective dad who forced her to bring bear spray to Hogwarts, loves writing both fictional and non-fictional stories, and has never been to a concert or professional quidditch match. And Laura learned that Carmilla’s favorite color is black, favorite animal is a panther, loves classical music, can play the piano, is afraid of _nothing_ according to the Slytherin, is a big quidditch fan, and loves to read novels of every kind.

They walked, side by side, out of the library. When they reach the corridor, they face each other, knowing that it was time to say an unwanted goodbye.

Laura gave her a small smile and pushed her hair behind her ear, “Uh…thanks for coming. It was fun…getting to know you a bit more.”

Carmilla smiled back, “Yeah, you too.”

“I…um, was wondering if you wanted to do this again, maybe another day? Same day next week?” Carmilla looked into Laura’s hopeful eyes and hers softened, “Sure thing, cupcake.”

Laura beamed, “Great! So… I’ll see you in potions tomorrow then?”

“Definitely.”

“Awesome.”

“Yep.”

They gazed at each other for a moment, neither not knowing what to do next. It was Carmilla who broke the silence, “Uh…okay, I’m going to go now…the Slytherin common room awaits.”

“Oh! Yeah, my common room awaits too!”

Carmilla nodded and walked by Laura, but when she felt footsteps behind her, she turned around. 

“Your common room is in the dungeons too, huh?”

Laura looked past Carmilla, down the corridor and blushed, “Uh—oh, oops. No, it’s this way, “ and pointed behind her.

She teased, “Glad to see you’ve gotten the hang of the place, cupcake.”

“Ha. Ha. Okay, well see you tomorrow, Carmilla!” She walked backwards and waved before turning away.

“See you.” Carmilla chuckled and continued walking to the dungeons.

* * *

As both girls entered their designated common room, they fixed their composure, realizing they had been smiling the whole time.

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize for any mistakes. I am not an english major by any means and grammar/spelling has never been my forte. (Really, I am. I am working now so "editing" means a couple quick reads and a shot of "hope for the best." 
> 
> Feel free to leave comments. Feedback is always nice and helpful!
> 
> Till next time. creampuffs ✌


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: Do not own any of the characters nor Harry Potter, unfortunately. All of this is based on a small idea that I got from watching the awesome Carmilla series and being a hardcore harry potter fan. That is all.

* * *

The trio had all woken up early enough to have breakfast before their morning potions. Laura had buttermilk pancakes with jam and orange juice, her favorite combination. During breakfast, Danny, Kirsch and she decided that they were going to have a scrimmage later, after Herbology.

Realizing they were almost late, the three of them rushed down to the dungeons. Danny and Laura waved goodbye to Kirsch, who went across the room to sit with his partner, and they sat down at their table and began to chat when Will came up to them.

“Well look-y here, my two favorite Gryffindors.” Danny rolled her eyes a him.

“Get lost, pal.”

Will feigned hurt, “But then who will be my next target?”

He raised his index finger, pointed it at the girls and waved it between them. He chuckled.

Danny stood up quickly and glared at the boy. But before she could threaten to hex him, Will was pushed aside.

“Will you cut it out, Elsen? I am so not in the mood for whatever this is. Leave the gryffs alone.”

All three of them turned to see the one and only Carmilla brush past them, a bored expression on her face. Will huffed, but followed the Slytherin girl.

Danny sat back down next to Laura, confused. “What just happened?”

Laura, whose eyes were still following Carmilla, shrugged. She hoped things were better between them now. Yesterday had gone much better than she expected and was excited to see the girl today. But Carmilla didn’t even looked at her.

* * *

For the nth time, Carmilla looked away when she saw Laura’s head turn towards her direction. She was still pretty shocked with how much she enjoyed the day before.

Hell, she woke up with a smile on her face (which rarely happens) and she only spent a few hours with the girl.

Class was easy enough. All they had to do was brew a simple healing potion. She let Will do most of the work. She didn’t really care whether or not it wasn’t going to be perfect. She had better things to think about, anyway.

Like what if I asked Laura if she wanted to be partners again? No, no. I can’t do that.

What if I walked up to her and said hi after class? That wouldn’t be too bad—No, I can’t.

Then she and Laura made eye contact.

Crap, when did I start staring?

She returned the timid smile Laura threw her way. When Laura mouthed “Hi” across the room, Carmilla almost felt as if it was safe enough to mouth it back. Almost.

Instead, she gave her another small smile and pretended to focus on what Will was adding to their cauldron.

* * *

“Wait, Perry. You have two dads and they’re both muggles?” Kirsch rubbed his head in confusion.

LaFontaine interrupts. “I don’t get why it’s a big deal, Kirsch.”

He shakes his head, “It’s not! I just didn’t know. Since you told me you guys have known each other since you were like what? Fetuses? I just assumed Perry’s parents were wizards too and you know, a mum and dad. But two dads, that’s cool too bro.”

Perry placed her hand on LaFontaine’s, “It’s okay. It’s fine, Kirsch. Yeah, I am muggle-born. Both of my fathers are muggles, but they are also really good childhood friends with Susan’s parents, so they always knew that magic existed.”

“And you should have seen how happy they were when Perry here got her Hogwarts letter.” Perry bumped into LaFontaine, with a shy smile.

“They always had this gut feeling that I would be a witch and constantly reminded me of that.”

“I swear, it felt like they were more excited about her attending Hogwarts than she was.” Perry nodded in agreement.

Kirsch asked, “You didn’t want to come here?”

“No, I did. I mean, I knew that Susan was going to get into Hogwarts so I had already decided that if by any chance my parents’ gut feelings were right, and I got in, I would come here too. It was just how it was. So when I got my letter, I was happy, but at the same time, prepared for what was going to happen, you know?”

Kirsch nods, only half understanding where Perry was coming from. He never had that one bro that he could always count on as a kid. Thinking back on the first half of his first year, he smiled. Maybe he finally found those bro’s.

“What about you, Kirsch?” That brought him back to the present. He looked at his two friends, lost as to where the conversation had gone to.

“Are your parents muggles? Wizards?”

“Oh mum and dad are both wizards. Neither of them studied at Hogwarts though. Dad was in Durmstrang and mum went to Beauxbatons.”

“That’s that all-girls school in France, right?” Danny asks. The three turned to see Laura and Danny stand beside them. They had gone to put their plants away for class since there were only a few minutes of Herbology left.

“I think it is now, but mum teases my dad about some boyfriend she used to have during school back then so who knows, maybe it was different.” They all laughed.

Danny adds, “Hm. My dad’s a wizard and went to school here but my mum’s a muggle.”

“Oh that’s like Laura’s parents! Only the other way around.”

Laura had been quietly listening to their conversation but when her name was mentioned she smiled, “Yeah. Mum was the witch and dad, the muggle of the family.”

Kirsch shook his head, “Wait, how did we even start talking about this?”

“You started it, Kirsch.”

“No, I mean before that. What were we talking that made me ask Perry about her dads?”

This time, it was Danny who asked, “Wait, Perry. You have two dads?” And it was this time that Kirsch replied, “It’s not a big deal, Lawrence.”

Danny put her hands up in defense, “It isn’t! I think its cute. And I can relate, I guess.”

“You have two dads, what? Didn’t you just say your dad was a wizard and your mum a muggle?”

Danny rolled her eyes, “No, genius. I’m talking about me. I’ve known I like girls since forever.”

Laura’s ears peeked interest at this, “What?” Danny turned a bit pink at Laura’s question. She had always known she liked girls more than she liked boys, but she never really mentioned it until now. It did not seem like a big deal.

“Yeah. I like both boys and girls. I read that the word is bisexual, not gay, but still.”

Danny looked at her friends, scanned their expressions. She had not thought it was going to be such a big deal. She was getting kind of nervous, not getting a response, but then LaFontaine piped up.

“I wonder what lunch is going to be today. I’m starving.”

“Same here. I hope they have mashed potatoes.”

And that’s how they moved onto a conversation about what was better: mashed potatoes or baked potatoes.

* * *

The scrimmage was really fun. Laura really liked flying. After learning how, she found being up in the air really calming. She was not as competitive as her friends, but she did love a quick game before and after classes. They practiced hard because all of them, except for Perry, would be trying out the following year. Danny and Kirsch were the most competitive and determined though; both knew what positions they wanted to play: Keeper and Beater, respectively.

Laura was not sure what she could be. Even though she was quite observant, being Seeker seemed like too much pressure. She did not concentrate well under pressure. Being Keeper meant blocking shots, not dodging them. And that was Danny’s thing. Being Beater meant aiming deadly balls towards other players and protecting her team from said deadly balls. Chaser seemed like the obvious choice for her: she was small, meaning she was faster on broom, and she had relatively decent aim. The only thing that worried her was that being so small, fast and good at aiming meant she would be a great target for a Beater of the opposing team. And she was not too keen on getting targeted and hit.

So yeah, Laura was still not sure what she wanted to be on the team. She planned on going to the tryouts and hoping for the best. But that was months away; flying over the field with friends was good enough for now.

Kirsch flew next to Laura and yelled out to her, Danny and LaFontaine, “Hey guys, it’s getting dark. We should go get dinner before the three of us have to go to Astronomy. We all know how well I function with an empty stomach.”

LaFontaine comments, “Agreed. I’ll meet you guys at the table. I’ll go get Perry at the library.”

Danny nods, “Sounds good. See ya there, LaF.”

* * *

To say that Laura was surprised when Carmilla walked up to her in Astronomy class was an understatement. There were about ten minutes left to class when she saw the girl walk across the room, directly towards her.

“Hey, cupcake.”

“Uh-Hi, Carmilla.”

She swears she saw a sparkle when Carmilla grinned at her under the moonlight.

“So, I was thinking…wondering, actually, if you could stay a couple minutes after class? I want to talk to you about something. Alone if you don’t mind.”

Laura thought about pinching herself, just to make sure she was not imagining the scene before her.

She wants me to stay after class.

To talk to her. Alone.

“Uh…”

“You obviously don’t ha—“

“No, no! It’s fine. I’ll just tell Danny and Kirsch to go on without me.”

There’s that sparkle again.

“Fantastic. See you soon, then.”

And she left, walking back across the room, to join her crew.

* * *

“Carmilla?” Laura called out the other girl’s name when she saw that she had her back to her.

Carmilla turned and smiled softly at her.

“I know it’s late. I promise this won’t take long. I just—I need to tell you two things. First, that I won’t be able to meet with you next Tuesday…” Laura’s face fell, and Carmilla noticed. “It’s not that I don’t want to. William and Dragomir are forcing me to go practice with them—uh we’re trying out next year and they’re getting obsessed with getting ‘good’.”

“Oh. Okay.”

Carmilla rubbed the back of her neck, “Yeah. But uh—I was wondering if you were free the same time next Thursday? You know, if you really want to study that badly.”

Laura smiled, surprised. “Yeah I’m free then!”

“Awesome. Well, I guess that’s all…” Carmilla reached down to pick her bag up and sling it over her shoulder.

“Wait, you said there were two things you wanted to tell me. What’s the second one?”

“Telling you I couldn’t make it on Tuesday was the first thing. And asking you about Thursday was the second. Were you expecting something else, cupcake?” Carmilla smirked at Laura.

“No…”

“Maybe a ‘I really enjoyed spending time with you and I’m bummed out Tuesday can’t happen next week’?”

“Hey, it might just be me, but I did enjoy our time yesterday.” Laura saw Carmilla’s eyes soften at the mention of yesterday.

“Yeah, well, I’m pretty awesome so I can see why you would.” The Gryffindor rolled her eyes.

Of course she would reply with something like that. It’s so Carmilla.

“Pretty modest too.”

“Modesty is overrated. At least, for this specific moment.” Seeing Carmilla’s challenging grin, baiting her, Laura sighed, retreating.

There is simply no arguing with her.

“Whatever. I’ll see you in class on Friday then?”

“As you always do, yes.”

Nodding, Laura turned to the door and started walking. She heard Carmilla coming up behind her. Without her noticing, Carmilla had jogged past her and already opened the door before she reached it.

“After you.”

Laura passed her, muttering a quiet thanks.

They walked beside each other for a while in silence until it came for them to split ways.

“Goodnight, Carm.”

“Sweet dreams, cupcake.”

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to my new Beta, Fenrir_Glacies, for editing this chapter.
> 
> Feel free to leave your comments below. Feedback is always nice!
> 
> Till next time. creampuffs ✌


End file.
